The Fox and The Wolf
by ShadowWolf1317
Summary: A story of love, action, and excitement. Naruto and Hinata FanFic I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Chapter 2 will be up soon. Send me a review.


**The Fox & The Wolf**

I do not own any of the Naruto Characters.

Chapter 1: Hinata's Mission

____________________________

Naruto left the village after his battle with Pain saying that it was far too dangers for the village if he remained living there. Everyone tried to make him stay but one night he snuck out without anyone realizing that he'd left. Four years have past since he left and no one has heard from him since. We now take you to the Hokage's building where Lady Tsunade is briefing a sertant Hyuga.

"Hinata I know that your a jonin now but since everything been so calm and slow these past few months a D-rank mission does sound a little boring" Tsunade said as she was looking over some papers."Its not a problem Lady Hokage. Its just that you could asked anyone way me?" Hinata said with a questionable look."Its because our implore ask for a member of the Hyuga clan who is highly skilled with their Byakugan and since Neji and your sister are out on a mission right now I don't know anyone who would fit the job." Tsunade replied with a small smile. "So then whats the mission?" "You are to head northeast to a small herb farm. There you meet our implore and he'll tell what he wants you to do." Tsunade answered simply. " Then I guess I should get going. How long will this be by the way?" Hinata ask as Tsunade gave her the mission scroll." Its about two days to get there and back so I say about a week maybe." Tsunade answered. Hinata nodded and then left. As Hinata head back to her home to pack some cloths and saplies she passed Naruto's old home. She couldn't help her self but think of the blond haired ninja that she grately loved and admired. She thought about where he mite have gone but soon brought herself out thought and remembered that she had a mission. Within a few hours she was fully packed and ready to leave for her mission. As she headed to the gates she ran into Sakura who was just coming back from a mission. "Hey Hinata, where are you going with all that stuff?" "Oh Sakura I'm on my way out for a mission. I'll be gone for about a week. Sorry can't chat now I'll see you later kay." Hinata said as she started to walk past her " Oh right then I'll see you then." Sakura replied as she watch her head to the gates. Hinata left the village and began her mission to her destination. Two days past Hinata is on a path though the forest of the Fire Country until she comes across a huge open area. She knew she had finally reach her destination when she saw the farm. Then a big and muscler man with spiky blond hair dressed in a forest green shirt, with dark bandage hands, and brown slacks ask her if the leaf village sent her. She replied with a simple yes. "Good, I'm Oranto Namikaze, and you are?" "I'm Hinata Hyu" Before she could finish he said "I already know your last name." Hinata remand quite for a moment. Oranto then said "Well let me tell what I need you for." he continued "Your going to help me find a special herb that grows on the other side of the forest over there." He pointed to the oppaset side of the opening. Hinata asked " Why do you need a Hyuga then?" Oranto simply said "Its a very rare herb that only can be found in the underground caves over there. So all you got to do is find which cave it is" "But you still didn't answer my question why a Hyuga?" Oranto let out a sigh "because this herb emits a small chakra field around it to conceal its visibility from normal eyes." "Oh why didn't you say so in the first place." Oranto gave Hinata a big grin and said "I guess its because I haven't had to explain anything to anyone for a long time now." For some reason Hinata felt a familiar vibe from Oranto. It felt almost like Naruto's. She thought "_He does share some common traits like the hair, the smile, and the adtitude but Naruto had whisker makes on his face this guy just has a five O'clock shadow._" Hinata was brought out of thought when she realized that Oranto had already turned around and start heading to his house. Hinata quickly cought up with him. As they entered his house Hinata looked around as he said " Welcome to my home it isn't much but I got an extra room where you can sleep in." He turned around to see Hinata observing the small but quaint little home. "Well while you get settled in I'll go and fix us something to eat kay" Hinata quickly looked at Oranto who had just went though a door way that lead to the kitchen and said "Thank very much" and the return to her observation. The room she was in had a fire place on the north wall, a couch in the middle of the room, an arm chair with a footstool a few feet away from the fire place, another chair in the opposed position from the other, and a hard wood floor. There was a hallway on the south end that had four doors in it two on each side with a rug running down weren't any pictures any where in the main room which made it seem strange. Hinata ask "why don't you have any pictures of your friends or family?" Oranto was silent for a moment all you could hear is the sound of chopping vegetables and boiling water. Then he spoke "Its because I have no friends or family" Hinata gasp and quietly said "sorry I didn't mean to" she was cut off when he said "Its not your fault." There was a silence for a moment then Oranto walks out of the kitchen holding two bowls of raman. "Here eat up while its still hot" Hinata nodded. She then began eating. For the entire time they were eating it was quiet. After Oranto was done eating he got up and took his bowl to the sink and said as he was walking "I should show you where we are going tomorrow." Hinata finished up and began to walk towards him. He continued talking "Its pretty far. It takes about half a day to get there and it'll probably take even longer just to find it. So we start early tomorrow." By now Hinata was already standing next to him listening. As soon as he was finished Hinata asked "Otanto what exactly does this herb do?" Otanto eyes darken then he said "Its strengthens the soul of who ever eats it." She replied "What do you mean by its strengthens the soul?" "It keeps the person from getting sick or dying from any outside influences." "And do you plan on doing with it when you get it?" Hinata asked with a serious look on her face. "I plan on using it." Hinata then got worried. "Why do you need it." He simply said "I'm dying from a disease and I hope that at least it'll prolong my life if only for a little bit." He smiled and began to turn around to head back to the main room. He said "are you coming?" Hinata turned to him and said "I'm so sorry" Her eyes began to water. She stated to sob. She put her hands in front of her face so he didn't have to see her. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't cry over someone you don't even know." "Yeah...but...its...just...so...sad." She said in between sobs. Soon she felt both his arms wrap around her. Otanto tried to calm her down by saying "Its going to fine as long as we find the herb." Hinata slowly stopped sobbing. As they stand there she thought to herself "_This feeling I'm getting its so familiar. Its the same as......._" She started to remember something.

_Flashback_

Naruto was on his way out of the village when Hinata stopped him."Hinata what are doing out here so late?" " Don't play dumb with me Naruto I know your trying to leave" Tears where streaming down her face. "Hinata" He said with a sad tone.

"Please Naruto don't go." "I can't stay here I'll just keep putting everyone I care about in danger." "What about your dream about becoming Hokage." "But that's all it was, a dream. I'm sorry but this is whats best for everyone." "No your wrong! Its not for me!" Hinata shouted "Naruto I love you and the thought of you leaving and never coming back just breaks my heart." Naruto was stunned to hear this. Hinata looked down and began to sob. She then felt two arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry Hinata" he whispered in her ear. Moments after that she was knocked out. When she awoke she was lying on a bench and he was gone.

_End of Flashback_

She pushed her self away from Otanto and said "I'm fine now sorry for bursting out like that." "Its okay now get some rest I'll just bring you to the caves later." Hinata nodded and went to her room to unpack and rest. That night Hinata couldn't help but think how Otanto reminded her of Naruto. She eventually went to the morning a loud knock came on her door. Hinata jumped out of her bed scared out of her mind. Otanto said "Its time get ready." Hinata quickly got dressed and gathered her ninja gear. By the time she was out of her room Otanto was waiting for her outside. They began walking though the thick forest. They didn't say much along the way except for "how did you sleep". Other then that the two didn't talk. They rested one of two times before the reached the caves. They reach the end of the forest and found a large open area with a large wall of earth that had hundreds of openings both large and small along the bottom. "Hinata time to find us a herb." Otanto said with excitement in his voice. Hinata quickly activated her Byakugan. She saw straight though the wall she searched each direction then she saw it. The chakra field. "Otanto I found it we need to go though that entrance over there." She pointed to a small opening thats just a little bit bigger then Hinata. "Its too small for me to go though but you can fit right though it no problem." Otanto said while smiling at the thought that she found it so quickly. "Okay I'm going in." She entered the cave with out waisting a second. With in a few minutes she shouted back "I'm almost there just give me a few more minutes." After a few minutes pasted she shouted back again " Your not going to believe this." "What?" Otanto wandering what she found. "There's a entire field of herbs down here and also a spring." "What! I thought you saw just on herb down there and nothing else." "Well this place must have something to block the total site of my Byakugan. Wait there's some thing on the wall." "What is it?" "It looks like drawings of a white wolf sleeping." "Well hurry up a pick like three herbs and get out of there." Otanto shouted down the cave. She knew he was right she should hurry be for some other surprised happened. She picked the herbs made her way back. In a matter of no time she was out of the cave. "Thank you Hinata for helping me." said Otanto as he smiled "Your more than welcome Otanto." Hinata replied with a smile. "I knew you would come here." said a voice coming from behind them. They both looked to see a man dressed in a black coat with black jeans and had black spiky hair. His eyes a dark brown like a wolf's. "Who are you" Hinata asked. The man replied "My name does not matter all you need to know is that I am here to kill that man who you stand next to." "Why? He hasn't done anything to anyone" Hinata replied. The man started to laugh at Hinata's answer and began to explaining in a stern calm voice. " He is carriering the Kyuubi within his body. Isn't that right Naruto Uzumaki" Shocked by this news Hinata turns to Otanto and whisper "Na..Naruto is it really you?"

End to Chapter 1


End file.
